


The Things we Lose and the Things we Gain

by Winter_Star (Dragon_of_Night)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, It uh, Lila is really only implied, Other, Sad, THEN SAD AGAIN, flips alot, then happy, then happy again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_of_Night/pseuds/Winter_Star
Summary: Tikki loved Marinette, her holder, her dearest partner. Tikki loved her ladybugs, but she loved this one the most. Tikki loved Marinette, so she loved Bridgette too.





	The Things we Lose and the Things we Gain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToodlesMcNoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodlesMcNoodles/gifts).

> lots of implied things. Up to the imagination. I might continue if people like it.  
I owe credit to my friend, @toodlesMcNoodles on Discord. Once i know her AO3 I'll add her.

“Give me the ladybug miraculous.”

Marinette blinked, “What?”

Master Fu calmly sipped his tea while Wayzz looked on, a pitying expression on his face. “I believe you heard me.”

“Di-did I do some-something wrong?” Marinette’s voice shook.

“Do something? Not only have you cased akumas, but now because of you everyone may know about the guardians.” 

“But-“

“No buts, please make this easy and just leave the earrings.”

Marinette shakily looked at her kwami, “Tikki?” 

The kwami simply stared at Marinette, her expression blank. It honestly scared Marinette, she had never seen Tikki like that.

“I agree with Master Fu, you are not worthy.”

Marinette’s world shattered.

\--

Marinette curled around Tikki, crying. 

“P-pro-promise you- promise you won’t leave me Tikki?”

Tikki snuggled closer to Marinette, “Of course not! I’ll always be here for you.” 

The noirette smiled shakily, the tears still slipping down her face.

‘Don’t get attached to her Tikki, you’ll have to leave her someday.’

Tikki smiled sadly, ‘I know Plagg, I know, but I just… I can’t, I can’t leave her too.’

“I’m here Mari, you get some more sleep, I’ll guard you.”

“Thanks Tikki,” Marinette curled back up, and a touch of Tikki’s magic let her drift into a dreamless sleep.

‘Sugarcube’

‘I can’t Plagg. She- She’s mine. She’s ladybug and a true guardian. The kind that we had at the beginning. None of my other ladybugs truly treated me like an equal, they all followed the guardians way. I won’t lose her.’

\--

“Marinette! Just wait, I can-“ Tikki cried as she pulled for power to heal Marinette, her chosen, her favorite. No one could ever be the same for her. And now she was dying. “I don’t want you to leave! I can help, I can-“

Marinette gave a raspy chuckle, her throat thick with blood, “I can’t stay any longer Tikki, my time has come.” She coughed, a wet broken sound.

Tikki buried herself against Marinette and sobbed, “Don’t! Please!” 

Marinette weakly wiped away Tikki’s tears, “I’m sorry,” She coughed, her arm falling, “it’s time for me to leave.”

Tikki sobbed, holding tightly to Marinette until she took her last breath. 

‘Thank you for everything.’

\--

Marinette dreamed, she dreamed of a world with strange pixies, a world where she was both loved and hated. Where whispers destroyed her and enemies ran rampant. And yet despite it all she had a little pixie by her side. 

It was a strange world, where magic existed and she used it to fight others with magic. Surely it could not be real?

She dreamed of the Chat boy who couldn’t accept no for an answer, and how his actions led to pain. She dreamed of the pixie telling her to hang on. And she dreamed of regrets unsolved.

Marinette fell and Bridgette awoke.

‘Marinette’ a name from her dreams. Truthfully she’d answer to it as readily as her own. And yet… It wasn’t hers. She had no family by the name, nor friends. She didn’t know where she gained the name. But she knows that it sounds right.

She went to school, she talked to her friends, she blushed over Felix. She tried to ask him out before, but she’d given up trying to date him. Oh she still loved him, but she dreamed. She dreamed of the boy who couldn’t accept a no.  
She would not be that boy. 

So she stopped aiming for dates, even if she blushed, even if she was a bit forward. She tried to be his friend instead. The only way she knew was by going places with them and making things for them, she didn’t think Felix understood but she didn’t know how to make it any clearer.

School was strangely not hard, she knew many subjects. History was the hardest, facts were missing, she didn’t know how to remember things that should/shouldn’t/have never happened.  
She helped her aunt, working in her home and cleaning. 

It was as she was cleaning that she found it. Something that she knew, she knew it well.

A little wooden box, dark wood with red painting in an intricate pattern on the top. She knew what would happen as she opened it. 

A flash of red light and a shimmer that she had seen a thousand times before. 

“Tikki.”

\--

Tikki opened her eyes after her long sleep to a familiar face. “Marinette,” she whispered.

“MARINETTE.”

The figure of her dearest holder shook slightly, “Tikki, oh Tikki! You’re here, you’re real, you’re oh, it was real, they’re real, I’m.. oh Tikki, I missed you.”

The two bonded, Tikki spoke of how she used her rage, she felt bad for Plagg now. She spoke of how she hid away, and how Plagg had hidden as well. 

Marinette spoke of how she was Bridgette now, how she lived here. She spoke of her memories and of her life, this time and the last. Her parents were bakers still, as entertaining as it was. Her home was warm and comfortable.

Tikki never minded that Marinette was Bridgette, she had her holder back and nothing else mattered. Tikki stayed hidden away from all during this time, they were happy. 

There was no threat to them, until there was. The butterfly was back, but Mari-Bridgette knew the Miraculous. She was not new to battle, this time, this time she could fight him.

It was a war, so much worse then the last time. But Chat accepted her no, even if he still gave flowers and complimented her, he no longer tried to get her to date him. Even with how much worse this fight was, having a good loyal partner made it all the better. 

This time she was ready.

\--

Or so Tikki thought, but she was proven wrong. The battle ended and her chosen, her holder, her partner, was lying dead. Once more she had lost Marinette. She could not get close to another, losing her partner twice, she couldn’t do it. 

Creation Shattered and the world was broken.

\--

And yet, when Tikki opened her eyes again, there was her holder, there was more. 

Marinette returned to her.


End file.
